Brothers
by MissIcedAmericano
Summary: Two tiny hands. Brothers by blood, by land, by sky. Slight AmeCan. America and Canada centric.


**Two tiny hands were holding each other before they had hands to hold. ...**

Matthew hiccuped, holding back tears and small sobs. The poor colony scraped his knee, and the older colony frowned in response, helping his brother up. "Its okay!" He tried to give a reassuring smile. "I'll help you! I'm the hero! Besides..."

"Brothers always stay together!"

**Two little hands, holding eachother tight. Colonists came and went, as did their caretakers-But the brothers never left. No matter how many miles separated them, they were brothers. By blood, by land, by sky. America and Canada. Alfred and Matthew. ****_Brothers._**

"C'mon, Mattie! Lets go play!" The older of the two happily chirped, sky blue eyes sparkling with mirth and gleaming with cheer. The light of the sun bouncing off his wheat blonde locks, making them appear almost golden-The older wore a bright grin, and the younger wore a soft smile, amethyst eyes reflecting happiness, and soft blonde hair falling in loose curls. They were brothers-By blood, by land, by sky. Brothers.

**One little hand grows bigger, and the other stays small. But they stay together-Brothers always stay together. Always. Alfred's hand holds on a little tighter, not wanting to let go. Brothers stick together, after all. By blood, by land, by sky. **

"Alfred...are we going to play today?" The younger asked, looking up at the older with sparkling with hope, and the older just frowned-Sorry, Matt...I can't..." He mumbled, "Arthur has to teach me how to play piano today..." "Oh...okay..." _Don't leave big brother, don't leave, please don't leave-_

**The bigger hand grows again, causing the younger to hold on tighter-Brothers always stay together..so...why was Alfred slipping away? Alfred's hand starts to slip, and the younger can't do anything about it...**

"Y-You promised!" The quiet boy tried to screech through sobs and hiccups, warm tears rolling down the younger's cheeks. "A-Alfred! Y-You can't leave us!" _Matthew...I'm sorry...I have to leave... _"Mattie-" "D-Don't call me that!"

"I hate you!"

Blue eyes widen, glazing over with hurt. But the man didn't say a word. He just turned, and walked away, trying to ignore the ringing in his ears from his younger brother's screaming, his sobbing-_I need my freedom...I can't be caged anymore...but Mattie, I promise...I'll try my hardest to free you, too... _

**The bigger hand finally slips, drifting away. The little one reaches out, crying out with shaky hands. Brothers always stay together..so...does that mean him and Alfred weren't brothers anymore? The thought scared Matthew...it horrified him... **

Everything is quiet without Alfred. Arthur is constantly angry and bitter as he raises the taxes higher and lower-Its like the two are playing a game of chess, each side waiting, planning their next move-Each of them can practically taste the word 'Checkmate' on their tongue.. But Matthew ignores the game.

**The little hand finally starts growing. It clenches into a shaky fist, nails digging into palms. Alfred left them. Alfred abandoned them. Alfred ignored them. **

Alfred gasps, knees trembling as he fell to the ground, blood staining his shirt-Smoke covered the air, causing him to cough. His heart beat rapidly in his chest-What was going on..? His blue gaze catches a raging light, and he sees it.

The White House-His newly made capital, burning to the ground in a fit of raging, angry flames- His eyes widened and he coughed, blood dripping from the corners of his mouth. 'What happened to brothers sticking together, Al?" A quiet voice asked, stepping in front of him"M-Mattie..." Alfred breathed with a cough, a sad smile curling his lips as he looked up at him, teary-eyed. "Y-You've grown so much-"

**The bigger hand tries to reach out now, bloody, shaking, cold-But the little hand, now grown, just slaps the hand away. Swatting it like a fly-A pest. **

A tiny part of Matthew, a little dark corner deep in his heart, felt guilt-Regret, but when he looked over at Arthur, Arthur just shook his head. "You left me-" "N-No! I w-was going to come back- Mattie, please, we're brothers!"

_Mattie... please..._

_I just wanted to be a good big brother...And we'd fly together...Freely..._

**"I'm sorry, Al..." **

**"But we aren't brothers anymore..." **

**"When you left me, you left him, you bloody fool-" **

_The baby bird flew on its own, leaving its family behind, and now when it returns-It remains unrecognized. _

**"I-I just wanted all of us to be happy!" **

_I just wanted Arthur to stop treating me like a child, and let me fly. I wanted Arthur to see the strong, brave eagle I've become...I wanted him to be proud of me..._

_And Mattie..._

_I just wanted Mattie to fly with me..._

_And we'd be brothers. _

_By blood, by land, by sky..._

**_I never meant to leave. _**

**_I just wanted to prove to you that I could be_**

**_your hero..._**

**_And I'll prove to you_**

**_from this day forward_**

**_That I can be_**

**_your hero. _**

**_Arthur, Matthew, I love you both so much..._**

**_And someday we'll be able to fly together. _**

**_Freely. _**


End file.
